126216-we-i-need-official-statement-about-future-of-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- They have not "denied" this rumours since launch, why start now? | |} ---- Because it hasn't been all over the media since launch. Right now it's on pretty much every gaming site, even on Forbes. There also hasn't ever been as much "evidence" to support those rumours. They also didn't need new players as much at launch as right now, players that wont come when every gaming site out there is telling them not to subscribe because the game is going f2p in a few months. If the rumours aren't true then Carbine is hurting themselves way too much by not denying the rumours and scaring everyone off. This us just basic pr and marketing 101. | |} ---- Because now there is a mounting body of evidence that tends to lend more support to the idea that a business model change is immanent: the dropping sales figures and stagnant forecast, the clearance sales and promotion, the removal of boxes from Australian stores, the appearance of WildStar on Steam with exactly the same kind of record that F2P games have, the fact that the PVP megaservers are barren, the fact that NCSoft has shut down games that have made less than Wildstar, and the silence of Carbine in addressing any of the concerns in the face of rumors appearing internationally on gaming forums and blogs and on financial web sites. When looked at together, it forms a pattern that didn't exist previously. | |} ---- I'm not so sure about this part. The game hasn't received this much buzz since launch. It's free advertising, which NCSoft/Carbine hasn't seemed too keen spending money on. No such thing as bad publicity, eh? The people that just won't play, won't. They've made up their mind for any number of reasons. The fence-sitters -may- give it a go just to see what all the hub-bub is about, bub. I mean, I don't think letting this drag out is a smart play. Though, Carbine has proven to me they're marching to the beat of a different drum. | |} ---- Then they would get even more attention if they'd reply to the rumours. Two articles on each site instead of one! | |} ---- You dont know how that whole thing works, huh? If Carbine and NCsoft would anounce it, then every site would report it and that would be it. No free advertising anymore. If they keep their silence until lets say one or two months before they will change it, if they are gonna change it, then Wildstars will stay on those site, while they feed the People with every bit of information they get on the possible f2p update. So being silent is probably the best for the game and for the Publisher. Maybe not for us who want some more details ;). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, no. None of those sites care about Wildstar enough to keep posting more stories about it if Carbine doesn't give any responses. Most of them didn't even post anything when a new update was launched because Carbine can't into marketing and pr. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is so stupid I don't know where to start. These threads have been popping up since day one. Demanding an answer over, and over, and over, and over, and over. Even if they did answer it would only be asked again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. Just give it a rest. The ONLY thing these threads do is make the game look bad. In fact I think the community has a huge part to play as to why people quit or don't return. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Revenue does not mean profit. Everything generates revenue. If I buy something for €50 and sell it for €10 then my revenues are 10 euros. I still made a loss of 40 euros though. The rest of your post is just pure wishful thinking and delusion. Anyway, I remember when Gaffney said they had a sign hanging somewhere at Carbine that said "No Bullshitting", I guess Carbine removed that sign as soon as Gaffney left. A shame really. | |} ---- ---- There will certainly be some trolls, but there will also be a lot of cool new people who may benefit from the help of a veteran like yourself. Don't avoid them just because they will be in the same low level areas as the trolls. | |} ---- ---- ----